Many asymmetric reactions including asymmetric reduction have been developed, and many asymmetric reactions have been reported in which asymmetric metal complexes having optically active phosphine ligands are used. On the other hand, many reports have shown that complexes in which optically active nitrogen compounds are coordinated to transition metals, such as ruthenium, rhodium, and iridium, for example, have excellent performances as catalysts for asymmetric synthesis reactions. Moreover, to enhance the performances of these catalysts, various optically active nitrogen compounds have been developed (Non Patent Literatures 1, 2, 3, 4, etc.). In particular, M. Wills et al. have reported that complexes in which a diamine moiety and an aromatic ring (arene) moiety coordinated to the ruthenium complex are linked by a carbon chain exhibit higher activities than conventional catalysts (Non Patent Literatures 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, etc.).